


Violets at Christmas

by keerawa



Category: due South
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie was gorgeous, and not half the ditz she pretended to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violets at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [More Joy Day Multi-fandom Kissing Fest](http://sageness.livejournal.com/1102821.html).  
> 

Elaine dropped by the 2-7 on her way home on Christmas eve. She didn’t intend to stay long. She just wanted to give the Lieutenant his present, a coffee mug she’d made him in pottery class as thanks for believing in her when to everybody else she was just the Civilian Aide.

Frannie Vecchio, her replacement, was standing on a ladder hanging mistletoe over the entryway with all the focus of a big-game hunter. Elaine would bet money she was still trying for Fraser. Which was too bad, really. Frannie was gorgeous, and not half the ditz she pretended to be.

“Merry Christmas, Frannie,” she called up.

“Oh, Elaine! Merry Christmas,” Frannie responded absent-mindedly. “Does it look straight from down there?”

“I think if you move it a little closer to the corner, you’ll get better coverage.”

Frannie slithered down the ladder. Elaine held it for her while she repositioned the mistletoe.

“Plus,” Elaine said, “this way, if anyone takes advantage of it, there’s this big filing cabinet blocking the view, gives some privacy.”

“Huh.” Frannie moved the ladder off to the side and checked out the angles. “Here, come down the corridor, like you’re headed into the bull pen, okay Elaine?”

Elaine nodded. She walked out through the doorway, and then came back in, trying to stride like Fraser. Frannie appeared out of nowhere, blocking her way, and then glanced up at the mistletoe. When Elaine looked up, Frannie stepped forward into her space, gently maneuvering her back into the space between the filing cabinet and the wall. It was like a dance, and Elaine knew they were just pretending, but it felt real.

Frannie leaned in, pressed her cheek warm against Elaine’s, and breathed, “So, think that’ll work?”

“Umm, yeah,” Elaine muttered into the crook of Frannie’s neck, surrounded by her perfume. “That should do it.”

“Good,” Frannie said, pulling back a bit. Then she darted forwards and pressed her lips against Elaine's. Her tongue touched Elaine’s lips for a moment and then Frannie was gone, straightening her blouse, out in full view of the squad room.

“Give me a call sometime, Elaine,” she said. “We’ll have a girl’s night out.” Frannie shrugged, just slightly flushed. “Or something.” She bustled away, calling out orders to the officers setting up the buffet.

Elaine leaned back against the cool wall, took a deep breath, and licked her lips. Frannie’s lipstick tasted like candied violets.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Violets At Christmas (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540526) by [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude)




End file.
